Starlike Words
by SoulOfRennan
Summary: A Jack le encanta el sexo, pero un día ve una pintura en el salón de bellas artes y al ver al autor de éste se enamora de él. /Adaptación del manga BL Starlike Words de Junko. Para Adriana, Chio & Tiana.


_{ Este es un fic basado únicamente en el manga BL "Starlike Words" de Junko. Algo que le tenía prometido a Adriana Encinas, Chio Gravits y Tiana Especial. No habrá mucha diferencia así que… disfruten.  
>Gracias. }<em>

Resumen  
>A Jack le encanta el sexo, pero un día ve una pintura en el salón de bellas artes y al ver al autor de éste se enamora de él.<p>

Aclaración  
><span>Es un fanfic HIJACK, por lo que:

Subaru es Jack.  
>Nagayama es Hiccup.<p>

Disclaimer  
><span>Todos los derechos reservados a su respectiva creadora. Yo sólo adapto la historia sin uso de sus personajes; en cambio, utilizo los de propiedad de los siguientes: Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks; Cressida Cowell, William Joyce.

_{ Starlike Words }_

—… Ah…

Ajeno al sonido, alguien que estuviese pasando por su situación hubiese escuchado el zumbido molesto de sus oídos. Gotas de sudor brotaban hasta dejarse caer por el lado derecho de su rostro, comenzando de la sien. Rasguñaba la madera del viejo escritorio que probablemente estuviese desde la inauguración del instituto. De cualquier forma, sus uñas estaban ya selladas en él. El calor abatía y varios mechones de cabello blanco parecían quedarse pegados en la parte posterior de su cuello, en la nuca, tanto que el respiro de la presencia detrás suyo le causaba un frío inminente en ese lugar.

Estremecía, y era refrescante.

—Ya, no… aguanto… —la suela de su zapato se deslizó hasta resbalar y logrando que se inclinara mucho más hacia adelante. Se lograba ver incluso la media color azul con aquellos copos de nieve blancos. Demasiado propio. Las sillas apiladas a un lado, algunas cubiertas por una fina tela gris, esperaban a ser desempolvadas posiblemente para el próximo festival.

—Está bien, yo también estoy por correrme…

Sonidos obscenos no dejaban de fluir tan libremente de sus labios. Emitir tantos "¡Aah!" tan vulgares le salía bastante bien ya.

El golpe de la pelvis ajena contra la suya era lo que realmente más se escuchaba; eso, claro, omitiendo y echando de lado los gemidos del menor que iban en constante aumento—. Más… profundo… —secundaron temblores constantes a aquellas palabras roncas. Los cabellos cano se revolvían con cada embiste y las manos se aferraban cada vez con más fuerza a la madera—. ¡Ahí!... —giró la cabeza con la intención de ver hacia atrás, por sobre su hombro, los ojos de quien lo veía a él—…me gusta sentirte ahí… —un sonido diferente secundó, girando de improvisto su cintura hacia ambos lados, logrando escuchar un "increíble" de parte del otro.

El rojo abundaba en sus mejillas, casi previendo una explosión de calor—. Oh, no. ¡Jack, me voy a…! —el temblequeo volvió a ocurrir y apretó los párpados cuando la mano hizo lo mismo entorno a su miembro, derramándose en el acto. La acidez y el calor por dentro suyo. En ese instante, golpeó los puños contra el escritorio.

—¡Uf!... —las expresiones de alivio llegaron, ciertamente por parte de ambos. Él, por su parte, es abstuvo de añadir comentario.

Inhaló profundamente y entonces el colorado de sus pómulos se incrementó, arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo cuando vio hacia un punto invisible frente suyo, mordiéndose el labio inferior casi con desesperación. "Uhm… Lo sabía… Realmente, **NO ES ESTO**."

—Me encanta hacerlo contigo, Jack. Eres genial. —se sacudió el cabello y dobló la mirada para ver al otro, aún teniendo atrapado el labio inferior con sus dientes. El ajeno sonreía— Tal vez no es el momento, pero… ¿No quieres formalizar nuestra relación?

Aquello llamó su atención, abriendo un poco más sus ojos, llegando a pronunciar un tenue "Hm".

—No quiero.

—¿Eh?

—Muévete.

Lo empujó con la mano desde su pecho y optó por acomodarse debidamente los pantalones, los cuales hacía apenas unos segundos habían estado regados por el suelo—. Eh… ¿Por qué no quieres? —manifestó su desconcierto, y algo de maña, el contrario. Un alumno de su mismo año pero distinta clase, del cual no le interesaba recordar su nombre. Lo vio hacer un perfecto gesto infantil—. Nos llevamos bien y nuestros cuerpos son compatibles.

—Hm… ¿sabes? —se abrochó el cinturón tan rápido como le fue posible— Hay algo diferente… —se llevó una mano a su mejilla, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, con sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados—. Me siento bien contigo, es placentero, pero es sólo eso… Yo estoy buscando algo más…

—¿Qué? —el otro lo observó como a un bicho raro, sin comprender nada de lo que había dicho—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Nh, no es nada. —se puso rápidamente su sudadera azul y tomó su mochila, deteniéndose apenas tocó el picaporte— Ah, y en cuanto a compatibilidad, mi cuerpo va mejor con Bennett, de la clase B —guiñó un ojo y le enseñó su lengua, levantándole el pulgar con aires graciosos—. Pero tú eres más bruto y eso me gusta también.

—¡¿Qué?!

Algo más…

Sus ojos azules se deslizaron por toda la imagen que se presentaba ante los mismos. Desde el sujeto paseando al perro—el cual animadamente movía su cola hacia su dueño— hasta el hombre hablando por teléfono no muy lejos del lugar, siendo esperado con paciencia por otra joven muchacha que sonreía al verlo hablar, colgada de su brazo. Desde los adolescentes andando en una bicicleta—centrándose en él tan calmado y la joven abrazada a su abdomen, con la cabeza apoyada en su espalda y sus ojos cerrados—hasta otros dos estudiantes más, donde el muchacho reía vaya a saber por qué y ella lo observaba con una expresión de completo trance. Abrió sus ojos al ver pasar a una pareja de ancianos a su lado, siguiéndolos con la mirada, escuchándolos reír. "Qué envidia…", no evitó pensar.

Era eso.

Lo que a él le faltaba era eso.

"¡Amor!"

_{ Claro que me gusta el sexo, es placentero. Si además de ser compatibles, nos llevamos bien, es mucho mejor. Pero no es eso… no es sólo eso… Quiero sentirme como en las nubes durante y después del sexo; quiero estar embobado aunque no estemos haciendo nada._

_Eso… sentirme excitado en cuerpo y alma… Sentirlo en la piel aunque no nos estemos tocando… }_

"El amor de mi vida…"

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso? Suena desagradable. —el castaño lo observó con rotunda negación, y tal vez algo de confusión con su actuar— ¿Acaso eres idiota, Jack?

—¡¿Cómo que idiota?! —se quejó, estando de rodillas en el suelo mientras el más alto se recargaba sobre un banco escolar, apoyando sus manos a cada lado.

—En realidad, no sé por qué dices esas cosas justo ahora —aclaró, viéndolo resoplar molesto—. No creo que el momento previo a lo que vas a hacer ahora, es el indicado para hablar de eso —hizo énfasis en la situación y la razón de por qué su bragueta estaba desprendida.

—Bueno, ¡pero me gusta el sexo! ¡Son dos cosas diferentes!

"Creo que este tipo está muy lejos de encontrar ese amor que tanto anhela…", sonrió forzosamente el que bien era su vecino y posiblemente su mejor amigo de la infancia. Al ver su expresión de molestia, optó por suspirar e intentar calmar las cosas—. Es que… lo que dices suena al amor de telenovelas con el que sueñan las niñas bobas. No vives en un cuento de hadas ¿sabes? _Absolutamente no._

—Argh, qué molesto eres. Entonces, Jamie, ¿alguna vez tuviste ese sentimiento? —se atrevió a preguntar, observándolo desde abajo con sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados, expresando su disgusto por las respuestas que le estaba dando el otro.

—¿Qué? —lo correspondió la mirada de igual manera desde arriba—. Claro que no.

—¡Entonces no sabes si existe o no! —espetó, frunciendo los labios al igual que el ceño, mientras el más alto lo veía fijamente—. Yo creo que sí.

El sonido tan molesto llegó a sus oídos, anunciando el fin de su último tiempo libre allí, pero no podía quitar sus ojos del adolescente albino que se plantaba en el suelo y prontamente se levantaba. "Dice cosas tan lindas…"

—¡Oh! Es la campana… Qué más da, házmelo rápido.

"Pero no tiene noción de la realidad…"

Suspiró y tomó el rostro blanco entre sus manos, acercándose a besar sus labios mientras hablaba—. No te preocupes, este lugar estará libre. No va a venir nadie.

"No vives en un cuento de hadas…"

_{ Ya lo sé… pero… pero… }_

El menor echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo sintió entrar, dejando escapar un jadeo ahogado. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la ventana, suspirando intensamente.

_{ Deseo tanto… }_

Abrió sus ojos, inundando su mirada de sorpresa. El brillo daba amago de llorar pero no era así.

_{ Vivir ese instante… en el que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca desde lo más profundo… }_

Se sofocó, ruborizándose rápida y repentinamente. ¿Qué era eso? Frente a la ventana, como si lo estuviese viendo, completamente hacia él, quizá lo más llamativo que había visto en toda su vida. Completamente, allanado en profundo.

—¡E… Espera un momento! —lo empujó con sus pies, importándole poco la sensación de desliz o la molestia que eso produjo. Saltó del escritorio y, dejando con la palabra olvidada al otro, se dirigió hacia el atril que sostenía el bastidor que lo dejó anonadado por varios segundos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? Ten cuidado.

—¡Ah! Espera, no estoy para esto ahora —ignoró la exclamación de desconcierto del otro muchacho y acabó la distancia prepuesta, llevándose una mano al pecho. Su imagen era completamente desalineada pero su mirada no se despegaba de aquella pintura y sus mejillas enrojecían cada vez más. El zumbido había sido reemplazado por los pálpitos sordos; _tu-tum, tu-tum, tu-tum_.

¿Qué clase de magia era esa?

—¿Qué? —Bennett se acercó por detrás, observando el cuadro a la par del otro, con bastante curiosidad. Más que por lo que veía, era por la actitud que estaba tomando su amigo—. ¿Qué pasa con esa pintura?

—No… no lo sé… No lo entiendo, pero… —el menor apretó su mano aún más contra su pecho, respirando ajetreado— ¿Qué es esto? Mi corazón late tan fuerte… ¡¿Por qué?!

—**¿EH? **—Jamie observó en negro a su vecino, mostrando una mueca indiferente—. ¿A mí me lo preguntas? —se acercó un poco más y tocó su hombro, casi comenzando a preocuparse—. Oye, Jack, ¿estás bien? —un nuevo sonido lo alertó y prontamente supo qué era, volteando hacia la puerta. Entrecerró sus ojos, haciéndose a un lado—. Oh, no…

—… ¿Quiénes son?

Hebras oscuras se vieron desde la puerta corrediza de la entrada al aula, haciendo respingar al castaño que no hizo sino sonreír algo temeroso, moviendo sus manos sin motivo alguno—. Eh… no es nada. Ya estábamos por irnos. ¡Vamos, Jack, apresúrate! _¡Vístete ya! —_susurró lo último, pero el de cabellera blanca no dio respiro de vida. Su mirada continuaba inmersa en la pintura.

La nueva presencia dio cuenta de la cercanía del muchacho y la poca distancia que había entre él y el bastidor. Dio pasos con prisa hasta acercarse por un lado suyo, separando sus labios para hablar—. No toques eso, —el menor volvió en sí, girando la mirada hacia su lado— aún no está seco…

Lo primero que vio fueron un par de esmeraldas frías que lo miraban y al mismo tiempo parecían no estarlo haciendo. Labios finos que se dejaban reposar hacia abajo y párpados caídos, sin saber si por sueño o qué otro motivo. Los mechones de cabello castaño, un poco más oscuro que el de Jamie, caían alborotados sin cuidado y carente de estilo. Sus mejillas presentaban pecas y en su mandíbula el crecimiento de una barba joven. Era alto—posiblemente le sacara una cabeza— y delgado. Se notaba no era del tipo que hacía ejercicio a menudo, aunque se encontraba en mejor estado que él.

No tenía gracia alguna y aún así su corazón palpitó una vez más.

Todo lo que estuvo a punto de decir quedó atorado en su garganta y se encorvó en el lugar, sintiendo el rostro cada vez más caliente y sus extremidades temblar por los nervios.

Los ojos del recién llegado vagaron desde las piernas descubiertas del menor hasta la bragueta abierta del otro sujeto, entrecerrando aún más sus ojos. Era demasiado evidente lo que había estado sucediendo—. Tengo que usar este lugar, ¿puede irse, por favor…?

—¡Ok, ok, por supuesto! —se apresuró a decir Bennett, casi apuñalando con la mirada al albino—. Nos tenemos que ir, levántate. _Demonios…_

—Ah, aah… —balbuceó el aludido, viendo hacia el sujeto, con las mejillas rojas—. O… Oye… ¿Esto… es tuyo?

_{ Deseo… }_

Demostrando algo de duda, aún sin intención de sonreír, el más alto asintió pronunciando un tenue "Sí".

_{ Que antes de antes de pensar en algo…}_

Separó sus rosados labios casi al instante, sintiéndolos tibios; ya sabía lo que haría. Y lo temía. Estiró sus manos hacia el otro y sujetó su camisa, acercándose atropelladamente.

_{ …pueda sentirlo en mi piel… }_

—Me… ¡Me gustas!

…

_No estoy convencido, para nada, ni remotamente, no. Pero aquí lo dejo, espero haya gustado. No habrán muchos cambios, en realidad será lo mismo, sólo que no voy a usar el mismo lenguaje en escenas "fuertes" porque si hay algo que me sobreexplota es la vergüenza… Je. _

_Prometido y cumplido. No sé qué escribir, me vendrían bien sugerencias. _

_Gracias._


End file.
